Lost Emotions
by Sawyers Lost Girl
Summary: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Locke, and Sayid all head out to find Claire. As the number of people gradually decrease, will they find Claire? Someone gets hurt and a young girl with no idea of who she is, is found sleeping out in the middle of no where.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost is an amazing show. I thought I could write something about it because I'm so in to it. Hope you like this. R+R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the characters. This show was created by J.J. Abrams.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Jack took the green wad of paper from an envelope labeled "Personal Effects" and handed it to Kate. "Is this what you wanted?"

She slowly nodded, taking the wad. "Yes." She unfolded it carefully, so not to rip the delicate paper. She produced a miniature airplane and rolled it around in her hands, taking a good look at it.

Jack sighed heavily, exasperated and confused. "That's all you wanted?" Kate didn't answer. He didn't understand. Why had she gone through fighting Sawyer and digging up a dead body to get…a small toy plane? "Kate?"

She nodded again, her eyes stung with tears. Jack wanted to know why she needed that thing so bad. "Where is that from?

Kate turned away. "No where, it's just something that means a lot to me."

"Kate, where is it from?"

She looked down. "It belonged to the man I loved."

"Kate! You're lying to me! Why did you need it so bad?"

"It belonged to the man I loved!" She started to cry, she was getting upset.

He raised his voice. "Stop lying and tell me the truth for once!"

"_It belonged to the man I killed!"_ Kate dropped to her knees and sobbed in to her hands. She had just confessed her darkest secret to this stranger.

Jack didn't know what to say; he had never expected to hear that come from her. _She had killed a man. _

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Kate lay on the beach her head cradled in her arms. She wasn't one to burn herself to the point of skin cancer, but she loved to soak up the heat. She twirled the plane around in her hand. The feel of it comforted her.

"Well, Freckles, looks like you're comfy." The southern heart throb leaned over Kate, blocking the sun. She quickly hid the plane out of sight.

She squinted up at him. "What do you want, Sawyer?"

"Nothin', just came over to talk. You looked a little lonely." He grinned and winked.

Kate sat up; her curly brown hair fell forward over her shoulders. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them there. "Then talk."

"Well, I didn't come over here _just_ to talk. I thought I'd at least give ya some company." He leaned back against a palm tree. The branches hung over, conveniently shading his face from the sun.

Both sat in silence until Kate said, "Sawyer, you said you were going to talk to me and you're not saying anything. I don't think that's the real reason why you came over here."

He held up his hands defensively. "Oh, so, now I gotta have a reason to talk to ya?" He grunted and turned away.

"I never said that. But you're not saying anything." She grinned.

Sawyer was an ex con criminal who could never keep a job, much less a girl. For time being he would be able to lure a girl in, but it didn't mean anything to him. He was only in it for the money. Truthfully, he had never done well with people; he just wasn't a people person. But since he'd gotten stuck on the island, he figured people weren't as worthless as he thought they were. Nobody liked him. From the beginning he'd started off on the wrong foot, with his sarcasm and trickery. He seemed to relate mostly to Kate. She even stuck up for him once in a while. He'd soon discovered that he had a lot in common with her and he felt he could tell her anything.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked away, "I wanted to ask if you've…heard anything, ya know, out in the jungle at night. "He turned back to see Kate staring at him, eyebrows raised, making it seem like he was some kind of insane man. His hands went up, "What? I'm just wonderin'."

"No…" She stretched her legs out. "I haven't heard anything. What have you been hearing?"

"I know this is gonna sound pretty out there, but, uh, I can hear voices whisperin'." He stared in to her eyes. "Really, you gotta believe me. I wouldn't lie about somethin' like that. Okay, I would…but I'm not."

She laughed and pushed a strand of hair away from her eye. "I believe you, Sawyer. The next time you hear it, let me know."

"Alright, good." He stood up and walked back over to his usual position on the sand. He picked up his book and buried his nose in it; satisfied that he had someone to run to if something happened.

Kate smiled at how unusual it was to see _Sawyer_, of all the people on the island…reading. He was the last person any one would expect to be a book worm.

* * *

Throughout the day Kate's mind relentlessly wandered off to the moment at the caves when she confessed to Jack that she was a murderer, even if she had tweaked the story just a little. She hated herself for giving in. That was something only her mother had known. She knew Jack wouldn't go spread the word once they got off the island, but she didn't want anyone to know that she had _killed a man. _

"Mind if I sit?" Kate's train of thought was disturbed.

She looked up to see Jack in a plaid red-maroon shirt. "No, go ahead."

He sat down in the sand, glad for a short rest. "Listen, Claire is still out there and she could have her baby any day. We have to go out and look again. I'm thinking we should get a few people together to search; a search party. Not today, it's too late, but maybe tomorrow."

"Jack… do you remember what happened the last time you tried that? Charlie almost died…and Ethan almost killed you." But Kate knew that if Jack was going out there, she was going with him.

"I know, I know. But, Kate, we can't sit here knowing Claire is out there somewhere. I'm tired of being so helpless." He gazed out over the clear ocean into the sunset.

Kate followed his gaze. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm coming with you."

Jack looked at her knowingly. "We're taking the guns with us."

* * *

Jack askedanyone he could findif they would be willing to help out with the search the next day. Most refused because they were too afraid something would happen. So far he had two people to help; Locke and Sayid. Hurley had passed, saying he'd help fish instead.

Jack decided to ask the former British rocker. "Hey, Charlie, look, I know you really miss Claire and I know it's been tough for you. I'm getting together a couple of people to search for her. Want to come along?"

Charlie looked up from his blank stare and answered quietly. "When?"

"Tomorrow, but only if you want." Jack patted his back.

"Yeah, I'll come."

* * *

"Sawyer, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to ask if you'd come along to search for Claire. You up for it?"

Sawyer looked up lazily and drawled, "What was that?"

"You heard me." Jack knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I just chose not to listen." He grinned, looking up through squinted eyes.

"Sawyer…please. We need your help."

"Yeah, I'll come along. What're you gonna need me to do?"

"I need you to carry a gun. I know you can use one." Jack was sure that would catch his interest.

"I'm in."

* * *

Okay, hope you like this. This is a new obsession of mine, if I can call it anything.

Next chapter: Jack, Kate and the rest of the searchers head out to find Claire. Someone gets hurt. Who will it be? And will they be able to continue the search? Who will they meet unexpectedly in the jungle?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In Loving Memory Of:

Boone

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. Lost was created by J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof.

* * *

"Charlie, Sawyer, let's go." Jack wanted to get a move on with the search, they _had_ to find Claire.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Sawyer put his book down, grabbed his gun, andtucked it in the back of his pants.

Charlie stood without a word and joined the group.

Jack was ready and waiting. Each search member carried a backpack filled with necessities; water, food,and whatever else they needed. And each person was ready for whatever obstacle came their way. They were to split up in groups of three; Jack, Kate, and Sawyer and Locke, Charlie, and Sayid.

Sayid spoke in his thick Iraqi accent, "How long will this search take?"

Jack answered the best he could. "I'm not sure. It could take a few days; maybe two or three."

"What if one of us gets hurt?" Sawyer asked the question, knowing it would only scare the others.

"That's a chance we'll have to take."

* * *

From the moment Jack, Kate, and Sawyer broke through the first path of trees leading into the jungle, there was silence. No one wanted to speak, afraid that if they did, someone or something would jump out from somewhere. They had taken a path, hidden unless searched for. At the moment, Kate, the group tracker, was following a set of footprints. They didn't know if the footprints were theirs or even ifthey belonged to theothers on the island, but they followed anyway.

* * *

Locke, Charlie, and Sayid spoke on occasion, but Locke expected silence. He didn't want toscare anyone off; anyone, meaning…Ethan. They all knew that Ethan was well aware of them following. But Locke was the tracker for their group. He was the one who seemed to have experience. Theydidn't have atrail to follow, but Locke had his instincts.

* * *

"Where the hell we goin', Freckles?" Sawyer was being impatient. He was sick of going no where. "Looks to me like we're goin' in circles."

"I..." Kate didn't know what to say. She wasn't really a tracker, she was justgoing by what her father had taught her as a young girl.

"Sawyer, shut up. What do you know? Kate's doing the best she can." Jack thoughtit was time he finallydrew the line. "Why don't you try?"

"Why don't I?" Sawyer pushed Jack out of the way and walked in front, bowing his head and winking as he passed Kate.

"He was being sarcastic." Kate pointed out.

Sawyer didn't answer but got down on his hands and knees. He sniffed the ground beneath him and examined it carefully. He looked ridiculous, but he didn't care.

"Nice, Sawyer, nice." Jacktried to hide his smile.

Sawyer ignored Jack's comment and continued. He checked the surrounding area for any broken twigs or branches. He looked at the footprints on the ground and then checked the bottom of his shoe, Kate's shoe, and Jack's shoe. "These are our footprints." He pointed to the left. "This way."

Jack and Kate stood staring at each other, dumbfounded, sharing the same thought... _Since whenhas Sawyer know anything about tracking? _

* * *

Charlie leaned against the rough bark of an oak tree. He was thinking of Claire, her face, her smile. She couldn't stay out there for much longer. She was pregnant for God's sake. He wasn't going to give up and turn back, even if he was scared half to death.

He clenched his fists tightly by his sides. _Why Claire? Why? She's so innocent. She doesn't deserve this…_

Across from Charlie, Sayid sat on a large, discolored rock. Sayid was lost in thought as well. _Nadia…_He took a deep breath and let it out. Now with his new found feelings for Shannon, he rarely thought of Nadia, unless he was alone.

To the right of Sayid, sat Locke; silent and thoughtful, like the other two. He wanted Ethan. That man, _that thing_, was out to hurt people buthe meant to kill. Locke had been through a lot in life. And he wasn't a guy to get upset easily or that often. Hunting and tracking was his passion. It was what he loved to do.

"Let's go, men." Locke stood from his bent position. "We need to get a move on."

Sayid and Charlie followed Locke in silence. This was dangerous. Dangerous and yet…they were out there anyway.

* * *

Sawyer led them to a cliff. Asteep cliff.From where they stood, they could see the tops of trees.It looked like a green mat. It was avalley. There were small open patches throughout, where water holes could be seen.

Sawyer looked at Kate, whose eyes were wide, awe written plainly across her face. "Wow…"

A slight grin twitched at his mouth. "You like that, Freckles?"

"It's beautiful."

Jack shook his head. "Sawyer this isn't where we want to be. We're trying to find Claire."

Sawyer eyed Jack carelessly. "I followed those tracks here. How do you know she isn't down there?" He motioned down into the valley with a side sweep of his hand.

Jack didn't answer, but started to head down.

* * *

Locke had led the rest of the group to the very edge of a cliff. Down below, he could see Sawyer, Jack, and Kate. They were already on their way to finding Claire. She was down there, but where?

Sayid, Charlie, and Locke were lined up directly at the edge of the cliff. All three were ready to slide down.

From behind quick footsteps could be heard; the rustling of leaves, the breaking of twigs and branches.

Charlie turned to Locke. "Do you hear that?"

He nodded slowly. "Don't move."

But Sayid didn't hear Locke say not to move. He turned around quickly and was met by a man. The same man who had murdered some of the few people left from the crash. Ethan. Ethan, eyes crazed, mouth wide, slammed Sayid full force. Sayid let out a grunt and fell backwards down the cliff. The cliff above the valley.

* * *

A scream. Pain.

Jack spun at the sound of a breath taking cry, just in enough time to see Sayid crashing down the cliff. He hit rock, tree branch, anything that was in the path of his fall. "_Sayid!_"

From a distance Jack could see his face; a face filled with fear and torment.

Jack and Sawyer ran in the direction of his fall. They had to see if he was okay.

* * *

Locke had Ethan at gunpoint at the top of the cliff. Ethan wasn't going to stop there, though. He woudln't give in. Not this easily.He _was _going to get away even if he got hurt in the process.

His eyes narrowed and he growled. "You think you can hold me, don't you?" He sneered in Locke's face. "You're messing with the wrong guy, old man."

Locke jabbed the gun into Ethan's neck. He wanted to shoot, to take care of this _thing _so they wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

Ethan moved quickly, swiping the gun from Locke's hand. He ran. Hewas too fast for him to catch up. In a matter of seconds, he was gone. Out of sight. Locke would get Ethan Rom. There was no way he would let him go again.

* * *

Jack and Sawyer found Sayid. But the man that lay on the ground at their feet did not look like the man they knew as Sayid. His eyes were half open, but he was unconscious, his hair was stuck to his bleeding forehead. There were blood stains on his shirt, his arm was broken, and his body torn apart.

"Sayid!" Jack rushed to his side. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'll get you out of this mess. I'm sorry this had to happen to-"

Sawyer cut him off. "Uh, Doc, he can't hear ya."

Jack ignored his comment and spoke words of encouragement to the unconscious man. Ethan would pay with his life.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I had to rewrite it. Just when I had finished it, my computer wiped out all of my documents. Don't you just love computers? Yeah…well the next chapter should be up in a bit. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay, I know these chapters are coming out slowly. But I'm working on it. It's been hard to think of all the stuff I need to write.

Hope you like this chapter. And hope you liked the finale.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. This show was created by J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Charlie and Locke met Jack and Sawyer at the bottom of the slanted valley wall, where Sayid still lay.

Locke had ordered Charlie to run back to their camp as fast as he could to get a stretcher. They couldn't carry Sayid with nothing there for support.

Jack tended to Sayid's wounds with what he had stashed in his backpack. He always made sure he carried his supplies just incase.

"Locke, gather up some thin bamboo sticks, about the length of his arm. I need to make a splint. Quick." Jack pulled out bandages from the first pocket. He turned to Sawyer who stared in disgust at the crumpled man. "Sawyer, I need you to hold his arm as straight as they'll go."

Sawyer groaned in protest, but did what he was told. "This is one hell of a mess we're in."

* * *

Ethan stood at the top of the cliff, unnoticed by the crash survivors. That Arab had gotten in his way. It was the Arab's fault, not his own. He chuckled at the site of pain, and the smell of blood. _Such a sweet, sweet smell. _No one would stop him. They may have vowed to take his life, but they would not succeed. _I'm too good for them. _He shook his head, turning back to the jungle he had called home for so long.

* * *

Charlie burst through an opening onto the beach, gasping for air. "Boone!" He turned searching for the familiar gray shirt that Boone always wore. "Boone! I need your help!"

Boone stood from where his sister also lay. "What! What now?" He grabbed Charlie roughly by the arm and pulled him close. "What's wrong?"

Each word came out in one long sentence. "Sayid is…is hurt, he's bleeding, his arm is broken…we need a stretcher…you have to help us, please!"

"Charlie, calm down! I'll help you." Boone ran for Shannon, telling her he'd be back later in the night. She rolled her eyes not bothering to answer. He grabbed the stretcher and started into the jungle. "You lead the way, Charlie."

Just as Locke had returned with the sticks, Boone and Charlie burst onto the scene with the stretcher, made of twine and cut bamboo.

* * *

"Bring that over here." It was Jack.

Boone stopped, shocked by what he saw in front of him. "S-Sayid…? Is that really Sayid?"

"Boone, give me the stretcher." Jack took the stretcher from his hands. "Yes, this is Sayid."

"What happened?"

Sawyer answered for Jack. "It's a long story. We'll let ya know when we get back."

Sawyer grabbed Sayid by the arms, while Jack grabbed him by the legs. Boone and Charlie held the stretcher and lowered it slowly to the ground. Jack voluntarily took the spot of carrier, but they needed one other. "Who wants to help me carry?"

Locke stepped forward taking the stretcher in hand. "I will."

* * *

Shannon lay quietly soaking up the afternoon heat. She had been in the same spot all morning. This is what she enjoyed the most; tanning.

"Shannon!" From behind her, she heard her name. _What now?_

She sat up slowly and lazily, turning to see who was calling her. "What?"

"Shannon, Sayid is hurt. Find us a place to put him!"

Shannon stood up in enough to meet Jack and Locke face-to-face and with them Sayid. She gasped at the sight of Sayid's mutilated body. Face white, hands shaking, she pointed them in the direction of the covered shack.

Jack set to work immediately, sewing deep cuts, drenching them in alcohol. His russet eyes darted continually from one cut to the next; bandage to cut and back again. "Come on, Sayid. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Sayid groaned acknowledgement. He was in too much pain to speak, to move.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be okay." Jack did his best to keep Sayid from freaking out. "Just a couple more minutes of fixing. I'll leave you to rest when I'm done."

Sayid groaned again. He shook his head and lifted his good hand to cover his eyes. Pain was evident upon his face. This pain was Ethan's infliction. And Ethan would pay.

* * *

Sawyer, Kate, Boone, and Charlie were now responsible for finding Claire and bringing her back. Safely. They were afraid. They didn't want what happened to Sayid to happen to them. Sawyer was now tracking for their group. No one knew that he was capable of such a thing, but they didn't protest.

Charlie hadn't spoken. Now that he knew what Ethan was capable of; marring a man who had mistakenly been caught off guard, he was afraid of what Ethan had done to Claire.

Sawyer's thoughts were wandering once again. He'd been thinking about the same thing over and over again. He'd never been in love. Ever. But that didn't mean it wasn't possible.

Kate was on her guard. She wouldn't let Ethan hurt another person. Period. "Boone."

Boone looked up startled, for not one of them had spoken in a while. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to hang around? Shouldn't you be back with Shannon?" Kate wasn't trying to get rid of him, but she knew what Shannon was like. When she wanted something she'd get it, whether she had to go out into the woods to find it, or get someone else to.

"She'll be fine." And that was what Boone had been thinking about. Shannon. She was beautiful in everything that she did, in every aspect. He couldn't pass her up for any other girl.

Sawyer stopped in his tracks, everyone else following suit.

Kate gasped. Charlie started talking. "Why are we stopping? We have to get going. Sawyer…" He stopped. There on the ground in front of them lay a young girl.

Her hair was a dark shade of brown, her skin pale, eyes closed. She was clothed in a white dress; so white that she shone like the sunlight.

"_Where did she come from?_"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I've been on writers block for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of its characters. This show was created by J.J. Abrams.

* * *

Boone dropped to one knee beside the girl. "Who do you think she is?" He asked, looking up at Sawyer.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Kate ran her hand through her pony tail and expressed her concerns. "Well, we can't leave her out here. She looks so young."

"And apparently tired." Charlie added.

"My only question is: Who is she and why is she out here?" Boone was lost. "Should we wake her up?"

"That's our only choice." Sawyer knelt down on one knee. He lightly shook the girl. "Is she even alive?"

* * *

Shannon sat, watching the doctor work on Sayid. She wanted him to leave so she could talk to Sayid; that was…if he could talk.

She stood and walked closer to the tent, just in earshot. She could here Jack mumbling things.

"It'll be all right, Sayid. I have to go to the caves for some more medicine. Hang in there, okay?" Jack caught sight of Shannon. "Shannon! Can you watch Sayid for me? I have to go to the caves for more supplies."

Shannon nodded, carelessly. "Sure."

Jack left Shannon alone with Sayid. Just what she had hoped for. "Sayid?"

His eyes cracked open and he spoke, barely above a whisper. "Shannon…"

"Don't talk. I just came here to comfort you…I guess." She managed a smile. "Want me to sing you a song?"

He managed a slight nod.

"This is a song called La Mer. When I was living in France, my boyfriend had a son, who would watch this stupid show over and over and over again. I memorized the song from hearing it so many times…."

_La mer  
Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
A des reflets d'argent  
La mer  
Des reflets changeants  
Sous la pluie_

Sayid looked into Shannon's brown eyes as she looked into his. Her voice was beautiful; pure and not too high.

_La mer  
Au ciel d'ete confond  
Ses blancs moutons  
Avec les anges si purs  
La mer bergere d'azur  
Infinie  
Voyez  
Pres des etangs  
Ces grands roseaux mouilles  
Voyez  
Ces oiseaux blancs  
Et ces maisons rouillees _

Through all the pain, Sayid smiled.

_La mer  
Les a berces  
Le long des golfes clairs  
Et d'une chanson d'amour  
La mer  
A berce mon coeur pour la vie_

She finished her song on one last pure note.

"Beautiful…" It was all Sayid needed to say.

* * *

"Hey, girl, you gotta wake up. We can't leave ya here out in the open, with there being monsters and such." Sawyer had had no luck in getting the girl to wake up. She was in a dead sleep.

"Saywer?"

"What?" He sighed out of frustration.

"Can I try?" Kate knelt down beside him. "Hey…" She lightly tapped the girl's cheek. "Can you hear me? We need you to wake up so we can have you come back with us."

The girl stirred and rolled onto her back. Sensing there was someone there, she opened her eyes. She let out a scream and backed away, stopped by the tree behind her. "Wh...What do you want? I didn't do anything. I was just sleeping…" Fear. She was terrified.

Kate spoke first, motioning to the others not to say anything. "We aren't here to hurt you or take you away. We were actually out here looking for someone and you just happened to be laying here. What's your name?"

"I…I don't know. I don't remember anything." She blinked back tears.

"Can we call you something else?"

"Well, for some reason I've just been calling myself Julia. It's the first name I thought of. So I guess it's my name."

"Julia." Kate took the girls hand. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Okay…"

"Sawyer, I'm going to bring her back. You guys go ahead and keep looking for Claire."

Sawyer hesitated and then said, "Wait…I'll go with ya. You can't go alone. Not with the girl taggin' along."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Jack entered the caves and headed straight to where he kept all of his medication. He opened the top drawer to get Ultram. This drug would be used as a pain killer for Sayid's back.

But when Jack opened the drawer the bottle wasn't there. He frantically went through all the drawers, looking at every single label on every single bottle. _Did I misplace it? Damn it, what did I do with that bottle?_

The medicine was gone and Jack wasn't going to find it anywhere in the caves. Gone.

_Damn it. _

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Shannon…I don't understand why you won't listen to me." The man standing in front of her was her brother. Her step- brother, but her only true friend.

"Boone, when are you going to realize that I've never listened to you? Hmm?" She flipped her hair and spun on her heel.

"Wait. Shannon, I don't want you to leave. Not again. Not like every other time you've left me." Boone's eyes were pleading, hoping, wishing.

"Leave you? I'm never going to leave you, Boone. I'll always be within a phone calls reach."

"It's not the same…" He looked down.

Shannon wrapped her arms around him. "Don't you worry. I'll stay, just for you. But the next time I find someone, some other guy, and I really love him, I'm not gonna stick around and wait for you to tell me how you feel."

Boone gritted his teeth and swallowed. "Then why don't I tell you now? I love you, Shannon. I always have."

**_End Flashback_**

Shannon blinked back tears. She couldn't help but feel bad. She had always been so cruel. To everyone. But now she was going to change. Starting with Sayid.

* * *

"We should make camp here for the night."

Kate set up the fire and Sawyer lit it. Julia having been worked up so badly, was already sleeping. That gave Sawyer and Kate a little time to themselves.

Sawyer took a seat by the warmth of the fire and Kate followed suit.

"So…" Sawyer handed Kate his jacket. "You can have this."

Kate smiled and took it. "Thanks."

Sawyer took a brave step and asked Kate something he doubted she would answer. "Have you ever been love?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." He grinned.

"Have you?"

The question caught him off guard. _Have I ever been in love? _"No."

Kate laughed. "You've never been in love? Are you joking?"

Sawyer shook his head and rested his head back, closing his eyes.

"Wow."

He took a deep breath and looked Kate in the eyes. "But I think I am."

"What?" She asked, startled by his statement.

Just as Sawyer was about to speak, Julia sat up and spoke, just above a whisper. "_I know who I am._"

* * *

Thanks for reading. I got this crazy idea and I love it. Review, review, review. Please. (: 


End file.
